


The Danger is in the House

by MelissaMelody



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyguard, M/M, Post canon, attraction as a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMelody/pseuds/MelissaMelody
Summary: “Sir,” Hawkeye said, rapping her knuckles on the doorframe. He looked up, nodding to her and beckoning her in. “Your new security detachment.”“I’m getting a security detachment?” Roy said. “Wasn’t aware that was standard.”“It’s not,” Hawkeye said. “But threats have been made to you from the family of a few people passed over for this promotion so you’ll be getting personal security for now.”
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Danger is in the House

Roy Mustang looked up from his desk. Getting promoted always came with a lot of associated paperwork, but nothing before had been as bad as this. Three stars and he gets three feet of forms for it. Or was it three feet of forms for three stars? Even he couldn’t keep track of what happened in what order anymore. 

“Sir,” Hawkeye said, rapping her knuckles on the doorframe. He looked up, nodding to her and beckoning her in. “Your new security detachment.”

“I’m getting a security detachment?” Roy said. “Wasn’t aware that was standard.”

“It’s not,” Hawkeye said. “But threats have been made to you from the family of a few people passed over for this promotion so you’ll be getting personal security for now.”

“Ah,” Roy said, looking to the doorway. The four or so soldiers that stood there were run-of-the-mill, standing at perfect attention. Three were lieutenants, one was a captain. “Is this all?”

“No, sir,” the captain spoke up. “This is the retinue for the days, the night retinue is currently resting. Our commandant has been delayed momentarily.”

“And who is your commandant?” Roy asked.

“Me,” came a devastatingly familiar voice. Roy endeavored not to pale at the sight, but he’s sure he failed. 

Edward Elric stepped through the door, wearing a pristine uniform that made his full height of six foot two devastating. His epaulets shined the Lt. Col. rank he’d gotten for staying in the army after Promised Day, and his hair had been cut short and slicked back out of his face, but it held the promise of being able to fall into his eyes when clean and loose.

“The threats have directly threatened you at home, so at least three of us will be present at all times. Best option, as far as I can see, is for me to all but move in.” Ed tilted his head to the side, almost seeming the barely 20 years old he was. “Do you agree with that assessment, sir?”

Roy couldn’t decide if this was a gift or penance. Or torture. It could just be torture in the form of a 20 year old, highly attractive, well built young man asking to move into his fucking  _ house _ .

“Yes,” Roy heard himself saying. “If the threats are such, I do.”

_ Fuck. _


End file.
